inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ozora Tsubasa/Historical Persons in Chrono Stone (Confirmed and Predictions)
Since there are three confirmed historical Characters that are going to Miximax with Raimon members and they want to build the ultimate eleven to beat El Dorado, there need to be more. At least 7 more are needed if you count Kyouryuu as one of them. What has to be the criteria for those characters: *They should be popular in Japan *They should be known worldwide *They should come from all over the World *They should be considered as heros / good persons *They should be proven to be historical or at least very possible to be real historical figures Confirmed Characters: *Oda Nobunaga (Japan) *Jean D'arc (France) *Liu Bei (China) Predicted Characters: *King Richard the Lionheart (England) 6''' Points of Possibility''' (1 vote) *Goethe (Germany) 4 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Leif Erikson (Island) 7 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Erik "the red" Thorwaldson (Norway/Island) '''9 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Columbus (Italy; worked for Spain) 9 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Marco Polo (Italy) '6.5 Points of Possibility '(2 votes) *Hermann the German (Germany) '7 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Robert of Loxley alias Robin Hood ''(England) '''10 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Abraham Lincoln (USA) '10 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Ben Franklin (USA) 7 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Crazy Horse (USA, but native American) '6 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *William Wallace (Scottland) '3 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Che Guevara (Argentina) '2 Points of Possibility '(1 vote) *Hattori Hanzo (Japan) 10 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *King Arthur (England) '10 Points of Possibility '(2 votes) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Austria) '8.3 Points of Possibility '(3 votes) *Attila the Hun (Hungary) '''10 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Alexander the Great (Greece) 5 Points of Possibility ' '(2 votes) *Albert Einstein (Germany) 8 Points of Possibility '''(2 votes) *William Shakespear (England) 10 Points of Possibility (2 votes) *William the Silent (Netherlands) 10 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Peter Stuyvesant (Netherlands) 6 Points of Possibility''' (1 vote) *Hasekura Tsunenaga (Japan) 4 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Cleopatra VII (Egypt) 9 Points of Possibility (1 vote) *Michiel de Ruyter (Netherlands) ??? Points of Possibility (0 votes) *Jose Rizal (Philippines) ??? Points of Possibility (0 votes) *Corazon Aquino (Philippines) ??? Points of Possibility (0 votes) Rules to get some Opinions on how possible they are: *Everyone can Request new historical Characters that complete the List *Everyone can vote for every Person he wants with 1 (impossible) to 10 (definitely in the game) points of Possibility *If after ten votes for a character, thats average Points of Possibility rate is under 3, he'll get deleted and can't be requested again *Every User can for the same Character only vote once. **All Wikia contributers contributors count as one whole person *Please give reasons (I's optional and don'zt need to be done, but can help to get this character higher / lower votes from other Participant) I hope for many Participants and have fun!!! Category:Blog posts